Future wireless communications systems are expected to operate at frequencies that overlap with spectrum currently used by other systems. The overlap may result in undesirable co-frequency interference. For example, the forthcoming 5G standard for mobile wireless communications can operate at 28 GHz. Thus, devices that uses the 5G standard may interfere with wireless communications links between earth-based satellite stations and satellites which may use that frequency range. Co-frequency interference may impact both mobile devices and base stations, and may result in signal to noise and interference ratio (SNIR) degradation which vitiates uplink and/or downlink performance.